Clint, ou sauver le monde sans diplôme
by Fenicina
Summary: Clint doit répondre à une question, qu'est ce qu'il faut faire comme études pour etre un super héros. Il repense à son passé et à son entré au shield


Clint, ou sauver le monde sans diplôme

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-septième nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème étude. _

–-

Il était un avanger. Il se souvenait un jour un enfant lui avait offert des fleur et lui avait réclamer de savoir comment il fallait faire pour sauver le monde. Clint lui avait répondu, comme il répondait souvent à ses enfants « Il faut étudier, Bonhomme. »

Sauf que la réponse , au contraire de celle de ces enfants, l'avait désarçonner : « Et il faut étudier quoi ? »

Voyons, Bruce et Tony était des scientifique de génie. Steve avait fais des étude d'art avant de s'engager dans l'armé, Wanda était une méta humaine ce qui surpassait toute les études du mondes. Natasha avait était élever pour être une assassins, ce qui n'avait pas fais d'elle quelqu'un d'heureux. Tatchalla était un roi.

« Ça dépend qui tu veux être ! » C'était il amusé finalement

« Et si je veux être comme toi ? » avait insister le petit frère du premier. Il préférait décidément quand les enfant se disputait plutôt que quand ils s'alliait contre lui.

Qu'avait il fait comme études pour être un super héros ?

Il avait été possédé par un dieux magiciens nordique ? Non, comme dirait Furry, il avait sauver le monde bien avant de rejoindre les avangers.

L'image de Furry et de Coulson s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

L'agent et son éternel discrétion et son humour pinces sans rire, l'avait trouver dans la fange et accompagné parmi les élite du SHIELD. Clint savait qu'un simple haussement de cil des deux hommes pouvait remettre en question tout ce qu'il pensait avoir réussit.

A son intégration au SHIELD à ses 17 ans, il avait trouver en eux cette figure paternel dont l'absence l'avait pousser dans le mauvais chemin. Et leur regards vait un impacte considérable sur ses actes.  
Il était peut etre temps de faire un point sur comment il en été arrivé là.

Il s'en souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si c'était hier.

Le jeune agent ne pouvait pas prétendre à un jeunesse aisé ou agréable, on finit rarement assassin pour des organisations paramilitaire avec un passé blanc comme neige.

A ce moment là, il avait été entraîné par son frère dans plusieurs affaires louche, loin du cirque ou ils avaient grandit. Des sombre histoire de drogue et de genoux cassé. Si à l'époque ça lui avait été semblé être la fin du monde, aujourd'hui il en riait.

Dire qu'à un moment il avait pensé je pas pouvoir tomber plus bas.

Il avait commencer à travailler comme mercenaires et homme de mains au plus offrant.

C'était facile de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, plutôt que d'accepter l'idée que l'on peut avoir tord.

Alors lui, ce l'était repeter alors qu'il accepter de plus en plus de se salir les mains pour des type de moins en moins recommandable. Il n'en était pas encore arriver au meurtre, mais l'espionnage et les genoux brisé commencer à devenir un quotidien lassant.  
Coulson l'avait attrapé avant le meurtre.

Clint avait retenue la leçon. Les mec en costard pouvais caché des taser. Et ça faisait mal.

Il c'était réveiller dans une jolie pièce avec une simple chaise. Et de jolie bracelet le maintenant à la chaise. Il avait mit trente minutes à parvenir à forcer la serrure et à se libéré. On est un magouilleurs ou on ne l'est pas.

« Félicitation. Je pensait que ça vous prendrais plus de temps. »

Il avait fait un bout à la manière d'un chat et se retrouva en position de combat devant le même en costume qui semblait patiemment attendre, les mains jointe dans le dos.

Sur le coup il avait trouver insultant. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'à cet heure la il aurait été incapable d'être un réel danger pour Coulson.

Il avait quand même tenter. C'en été presque mignon. Deux fois. Deux fois le teaser de Coulson avait percer sa garde et l'avait envoyé au sol. La deuxième fois il c'était réveiller sur la chaise une nouvelle fois. Un nouvel interlocuteur se tenait face à lui.  
La peau sombre, les yeux vif et la stature des homme qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer. Si Clint avait survécus aussi longtemps c'était car il avait toujours sut quand il pouvait l'ouvrir et quand il devait se coucher. Et ici son instinct lui hurler de rester le plus petit possible.

Le petit bonhomme en costume réapparut avec un calepin.  
Les deux hommes avait enchaîner les questions tantôt très précisent -peut êtres trop- et des questions parfois très basique

_Et pour le Stenfield, vous le faisiez chanter par les images que vous avez capté dans le hangar ? _

_-Pas moi, mon patron. _  
Clint était arriver à la conclusion que les deux hommes n'était pas de la police.

Cependant il avait une position trop droite et trop de moyen pour être autre chose que militaire.

_-Et vous parler combien de langues ?_

_-trois._

Le jeune voyou ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée.

_Et donc vous toucher une pièce à 300 mètres de distances_

_-ça dépend quel genre de pièces._

M^me aujourd'hui, Clint ne savait pas ce qui avait pousser Coulson à le soumettre au test d'entré.

Il n'était pas sur que lui même ce serait accorder une chance. Un gamin des rue, débrouillard et sans loyauté -car personne ne s'en montrait digne- sans diplôme, il en exister un milliard comme lui. Mais Coulson lui était certain de l'inverse.

Il n'avait pas eux beaucoup à le pousser. La perspective de travailler légalement lui plaisait plus que de continuer de terrifier les petit dealer qui oubliait de payé.

Parfois il se demander qu'est qu'il lui saurait arriver si il n'avait pas croisé la route de l'agent.

Une fois, aider par une bouteille d'un alcool russe ramener par Natasha il c'était épancher sur l'épaule de l'agent. Et celui ci avait répondu assez simplement à ses doutes.  
« Le monde n'existerait plus. » avait répondu Coulson avec un étrange sérieux.

Clint revient au présent et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'enfant avec un sourire au lèvres.

« Faut juste avoir un bon mentor qui sait voir ce qu'il y a de bon en toi et te pousse à le développer dans la bonne direction. »

Un mentor. C'était ce que représentait les deux hommes à ses yeux. Ils avaient changer ça vie.


End file.
